princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Knights of The Old Republic: The Legend of Revan (PrinceBalto's New Canon Style)
PrinceBalto's spoof of his fanfic adaptation of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Cast *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Tanis Organa/Revan *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Bastila Shan *Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Carth Onasi *Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as Canderous Ordo *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Shaphan Jasra *Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Juhani *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Jolee Bindo *Jasiri (The Lion Guard) as Mission Vao *Kenai (Brother Bear) as Zaalbar *Finnick (Zootopia) as T3-M4 *Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as HK-47 *Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Cephas *Makuu (The Lion Guard) as Kaa *Princess (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) as Quatra *Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) as Zerak *Janja (The Lion Guard) as Darth Malak *Makucha (The Lion Guard) as Darth Bandon *Scar (The Lion King) as Admiral Saul Karath *Roscoe (Oliver and Company) as Calo Nord *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Davik Kang *Yax (Zootopia) as Zhar Lestin *Rufus (The Rescuers) as as Dorak Quinn *Kerchak (Tarzan) as Vrook Lamar *Jock (Lady and the Tramp) as Vandar *Tug (Brother Bear) as Freyyr *Smolder (Timon and Pumbaa) as Chundaar *Doug (Zootopia) as Uthar Wynn *Reirei (The Lion Guard) as Yuthura Ban *Ronno (Bambi) as Shaardan *Kijana (The Lion Guard) as Lashowe *Nne (The Lion Guard) as Mekel *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Brejik *The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) as Kandon Ark *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Kandon's bodyguard *Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) as The Sith Governor *Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) as Gadon Thek *Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) as Zaedra *Various mammal villains as various Dark Jedi *Various mammal villains as the Sith troopers *Various mammal heroes as Background Jedi *Various mammals as various side characters *Various creatures as the creatures encountered in the game *Various animal characters as the various aliens Cast Gallery Robin Hood that Handsome Fox.JPG|Robin Hood as Tanis Organa/Revan Maid Marian the gorgeous vixen.JPG|Maid Marian as Bastila Shan Pongo 1st film.png|Pongo as Carth Onasi Zootopia Bogo render.png|Chief Bogo as Canderous Ordo Mufasa Smile.JPG|Mufasa as Shaphan Jasra Vitanismirk.png|Vitani as Juhani Rafiki tlg.png|Rafiki as Jolee Bindo Jasiri headshot.jpg|Jasiri as Mission Vao Kenai Bear.JPG|Kenai as Zaalbar Finnick_Zootopia_Render.png|Finnick as T3-M4 Chief1.png|Chief as HK-47 088px-Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as Cephas Makuu.png|Makuu as Kaa Princess she wolf.jpg|Princess as Quatra -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987271-800-600.jpg|Toothless as Zerak Janja-large.png|Janja as Darth Malak Makucha-img.png|Makucha as Darth Bandon Scar gorge.JPG|Scar as Admiral Saul Karath Roscoe oandc.JPG|Roscoe as Calo Nord Ratigan.JPG|Ratigan as Davik Kang Yax assisting Nick and Judy.PNG|Yax as Zhar Lestin Rufus Rescuers155.jpg|Rufus as Dorak Quinn Kerchak.JPG|Kerchak as Vrook Lamar Jock.JPG|Jock as Vandar Tokare Tug.jpg|Tug as Freyyr SmoldertheBear.png|Smolder as Chundaar Doug phone.JPG|Doug as Uthar Wynn ReiReiBox.png|Reirei as Yuthura Ban Ronno1.jpg|Ronno as Shaardan Kijana-img.png|Kijana as Lashowe Nne-img.png|Nne as Mekel Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Brejik Sheriff.jpg|The Sheriff of Nottingham as Kandon Ark Zira-img.png|Zira as Kandon's bodyguard Tublat.jpg|Tublat as the Sith Governor Lionheart.PNG|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as Gadon Thek Dixie 12.jpg|Dixie as Zaedra Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic Category:PrinceBalto's Knights of the Old Republic trilogy Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:Star Wars Expanded Universe Category:The new PrinceBalto canon Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfic spoofs Category:WIP